


sunlit raindrops on the window panes

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: Firestorm Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Firestorm Week, Firestorm Week 2020, Not Beta Read, Other, THEY'RE SO GAY AND SO HAPPY WITH ONE ANOTHER AND I HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS, They're gay harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Firestorm Week 2020: Day One - Rain
Relationships: Judas/Gerard (The Lobby)
Series: Firestorm Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	sunlit raindrops on the window panes

**Author's Note:**

> I DEDICATE THIS TO MY AMAZING HUSBAND BRENDON MAY NOTHING GET IN HIS WAY

It’s the steady rhythm of the falling rain Gerard awakens to, his face buried into the tan skin of his datemate. He exhales softly, carefully detaching his upper body from them, pushing himself on his elbows to smile down at Judas.

“Darling,” he murmurs softly, pushing their hair away from their face. “It’s time to wake up, we don’t want to be late.”

Their eyes stay shut, but Gerard can spot the miniscule, disgruntled twist to their lips, the way they seem to tense up before forcing themselves to relax. “You can’t fool me,” he teases, leaning down to press a kiss behind their ear. “You’re horrible at pretending to be asleep.”

There’s an annoyed sound from his datemate, before Gerard finds himself flat on his back, cold arms winding around his torso and an equally freezing face pressed to the side of his neck. “You’re warm,” mumbles Judas. “Let’s stay in bed.”

“And you’re  _ cold, _ ” he complains, but he wraps his arms around them, keeping them close. “And we can’t, we have a lunch date with your sister.”

“Pam will understand,” they grumble back, curling closer. “You’re a damn  _ furnace _ , why wouldn’t I stay in bed?”

“Nice to see what I’m wanted for,” he replies dryly. They smirk.

“I love you,” they whisper hotly in his ear. “And I want you to stay.”

“I love you, too,” he says, shivering, “but we  _ really  _ shouldn’t keep your sister waiting-  _ Oof!”  _ Judas interrupts him by settling over him, straddling his hips with their hands braced on either side of his head.

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay in bed?” they murmur, head tilted to the side as they smile, slow and lazy, down at him.

He stares up at them, hands settling on their hips, before he shoves them off, rolling over to press a kiss to their nose. “Can’t swing me that easily!” he practically sings, getting off the bed. Judas groans in response, planting their face into a pillow, facedown. “We’re going, darling! You don’t want to disappoint Pam, right?”

“I could never disappoint Pam,” they reply, voice muffled by the pillow. They lift their head to speak clearer. “She loves me too much to ever feel disappointed by me,” they declare, dropping their face back down once finished.

“And your siblinghood is an inspiration to us all,” says Gerard sincerely, patting their back. “But really, we’ve slept in plenty, and making her wait for us is rude.”

There’s disgruntled mumbling from his partner, before they heave a loud sigh and roll off the bed. “I’m not doing this for you,” they inform him, stepping up besides him to go through their closet. 

Gerard laughs. “Of course, darling,” he says warmly, kissing their cheek, grinning at their barely suppressed smile. 

They roll their eyes, dropping a quick kiss on his shoulder, before stepping away to dress themselves, slicking their hair back with a simple sweep of their hand. They reach out, pulling open the top drawer, and stare down at their collection of mirrored aviators. Wrapping his arms around their waist and setting his chin on their shoulder, Gerard hums to himself, examining the spread.

“I think the blue-green ones will do for today,” he suggests, and they snicker in response.

“Completely unsubtle,” they say, picking up the indicated pair anyways and slipping them on.

He raises an eyebrow. “Since when have you been subtle, Mx. summoned-a-storm-to-announce-my-grand-entrance?”

“It’s only polite to give the rabble a heads up,” they reply, zero regret in their tone.

He snorts. “Whatever you say, dear,” he says, kissing their cheek again. They laugh, turning their head to capture his lips in a kiss, fingers tracing his jawline. 

They part after a long moment, smiling at one another, and Judas laces their fingers with his.

“Well,” they say, after a pause. “Better get to that lunch date! And it’s only…” they glance at Gerard’s watch, “Eleven fifty-five!” They smirk.

He groans. “And even after I talked about not being late!” he despairs, groaning louder at their increasing laughter.

“Better start running, babe!” they say, sounding smug.

“I hate you.”

“You love me!”


End file.
